monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Oomukade
Encyclopedia Entry: A monster having the lower body of a centipede that mainly inhabits the Zipangu Region. The upper body has the form of an alluring beauty that gives off a dark impression. Just as it appears, they have a melancholy, depressive disposition. However, they also have a ferocious nature at the same time, and when they spot a human man, they aggressively assault and attempt rape. In Zipangu, they are one of the races regarded as “kaibutsu.” They prefer dark, wet places, and they normally live in shadowy woods, deep in the mountains, caves, etc., but sometimes they reveal themselves before humans when seeking a man as a breeding partner. They have extremely potent poison within their bodies. When they spot a human man, they use the mouth of their upper body, along with the maxillipeds around their necks and at the tip of their tail to bite and inject poison into a man’s body. Men injected with this poison experience a rush of pleasure around the place where they were bitten at that very moment, and their bodies lose all strength. In fact, the poison is so potent that even if they don’t do anything for a while, the man will continually experience an intoxicating pleasure at the place where he was bitten. After poisoning a man in this way, they will coil their long body around the man, embrace him tightly, and bind him with their countless number of legs. Just like their disposition, they violate a man with melancholic copulation. The potent poison and ferocious disposition isn’t all that’s terrifying about the oomukade. They’re obsessively clingy and affectionate towards their prey to the point that it borders on paranoia. Once they get a man, they’re never ever willing to be apart from him. Until he becomes entirely theirs, they continue to copulate a countless number of times, continuously spoiling the man’s body and heart with love and pleasure. Though they are dangerous monsters as such, they have a huge weakness to “human men’s saliva.” They have high resistance to their own poison, and are normally unaffected by it. However, when this poison combines with a man’s saliva, a magical transformation occurs, resulting in another poison that they have no resistance to. If a man’s saliva enters their body through their mouth or vagina, etc., the altered poison violates their body from within, and for a while, their entire bodies will end up being continuously attacked by overwhelming pleasure. In spite of possessing such a weakness, love and the sweet taste of spirit energy overwhelm them, and they kiss men against their better judgment, so they are likely to end up ingesting saliva on their own. Additionally, what appears like a pattern on their upper body is actually poison glands. It is said that powerful pleasure courses through their body if they have these poison glands licked by a man, though it’s not as potent as when they take in saliva directly. Trivia *This Monster is based off of the giant centipede from the Japanese fairy tale My Lord Bag of Rice. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Oomukade.jpg|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page oomukadejapan.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= Oomukade 1.PNG|Artwork by Sudeo 1338004697718.jpg V3Z4Sk9.jpg Mirah.jpg ooamsdf234.jpg 1429105460749.png 1429279212020.png sample-fc7bb061897a4233abe589373b5e0d4c.jpg 1455795168955.png 1460334577340.jpg Ch3ZOE1VIAA4c1u.jpg|By https://twitter.com/OniTengu0/media OniTengu Ch3ZOE8UoAEg3xC.jpg|By https://twitter.com/OniTengu0/media OniTengu CiK_q0YUoAIy3zC.jpg|By paundo oomukade_monster_girl_sprite_by_mireus-d8o5l9k.png 2358694192221234044.jpg|By Butter 55241232_p3_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=55241232 Niwatori Gunsou 59313225_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=59313225 Butter "How unfortunate for you to lost your way this deep into the cave...and becoming a prey to someone like me." 1476253483435.png m7MQ2s2.png|http://imgur.com/a/CkQfE ohayou pack 60307067_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60307067 1482391701396.jpg 35092193_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=35092193 60873996_p1_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60873996 3AM 1487591310299.jpg d42a0d40b54872443d75fa6a67b02e1547dac86ef9798ef006c8bf0c1e789cca.png 61986446_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?illust_id=61986446&mode=medium ktarl lq7JOmm.png 3126758 - Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia Oomukade butter-t.jpg|by Butter-t 3126759 - Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia Oomukade butter-t.jpg|by Butter-t b1J6Qaf38Z8.jpg|by Koko |-|Recolors= OomukadeRecolor1.jpg References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Centipede Family Category:Bug Type Category:Zipangu Region Category:Aggressive Category:Melancholic